1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a food container organizer having pluralities of variously-sized upstanding pedestals and lid baskets mounted on a flat support base by which corresponding pluralities of variously-sized food containers and their lids are efficiently stored and sorted by size. By virtue of the organizer herein disclosed, the food containers and the lids can be grouped in an orderly, neat and compact arrangement to enable convenient and selective access thereto on an as-needed basis.
2. Background Art
Non-breakable food containers have long been used in which to store, refrigerate and transport a variety of food items. A lid is commonly associated with each food container. The food containers and their lids are manufactured in a variety of sizes to accommodate correspondingly different volumes and types of food.
When the food containers are not being used, it is preferable to store them in an out-of-the-way location in a kitchen or a similar facility until they are needed. Where many food container and lids must be stored prior to their use (such as in the case of a residential kitchen or a larger large food distribution center), a large amount of space is often consumed. Moreover, the random storage of a large number of individual food containers having different sizes may be disorganized and inconvenient especially in the case where a food container and its matching lid having a particular size must be quickly located among many other containers.
Therefore, what would be desirable is an efficient food container organizer for storing a variety of variously-sized food containers and their matching lids such that the containers and the lids can be grouped together according to their size in an orderly, neat and compact arrangement to enable convenient and selective access thereto on an as-needed basis.